I just want you
by illa95
Summary: After Tekken3.Jin is the new leader of Mishima Zaibatsu and Heihaichi is dead.Julia didn't find her mother.What will happen? ps.sorry for my english xD


**I just want you**  
Chapter 1: The blackmail

As soon as the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3 with the victory of Jin Kazama, nothing was the same. Ogre and Heihaichi were eliminated by Jin, making he the only heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
Jin now was not the same, and his mind was consumed by his evil alter ego that made Jin's mind clouded by power and wickedness.

Julia Chang at the end of the 3rd tournament, she did not find her mother, but she was still in Japan, hoping one day to find her safe and sound.

************************************************** *************************************

**Throne room of the Mishima Zaibatsu**  
**A young man was sitting on the majestic gold throne of Mishima.... that young man was Jin Kazama.  
"I'm surprised that she isn't yet arrived. She is usually punctual."- Jin muttered placing one hand under his chin.  
"'s come."  
"Good. She have enter."  
A girl with long brown hair and eyes of a beautiful light brown entered in the large room. She wear a miniskirt jeans, a denim shirt, a pair of leather boots and her hair tied in two long braids.  
"Why have you made me call? You know, I have commitments." - Said placing both hands on her hips  
"Yes, I know them. Save the forest, nature and bla bla bla. "  
"They are not stupid!"  
"Never mind, I just wanted to tease you a little. When you're angry you make me very fun. "  
**_You're so cute when you're sulking too._  
**"I'm glad it makes you smile, but come to the point which is the reason for my presence here?"  
"I have to say one word: mother."  
"Wha-What! What do you mean?"  
"You should imagine. Mistake or you're a very perceptive girl? "  
"What have you done to my mother ?!?!"  
"Calm she's alive and well."  
"Get it now or do not answer for my actions!"  
"You know that you can not beat me. And you also know that I don't like arrogant people. "  
"Kazama is a threat?"  
"You want to challenge Chang?"  
"Even now. Are you ready? "  
"I am always ready, but let's put it this way: if you win you free your mother and if I win ..."- a smile that does not bode well, appeared on the lips of Jin  
"If you win you ...? You put myself in your prisons? You treated me like your maid? Or ... "  
"You'd have sex with me."  
"WHAT?!? NO!  
"Come on Jules, mistake or do you want back your mother?"  
"Do not call me anymore in that way. You lost the right to do so long ago."  
Jin continued to stare her. **_She's so stubborn._  
**"Anyway, I do not accept."  
"As you wish, but we fight the same."**  
_Why he accepted my decision without any objection? I must be on guard with him.  
_**"First I want to see my mother."  
"She's fine. Nobody has done wrong. I gave orders not to touch a hair of her or they would contend with me."  
"What a nice thought!" - she said sarcastically  
"You never change, you're always the same child."  
"I'm not a child!"  
"You are however, did not you want to continue our relationship because you were afraid! "  
"It's not true! Did not want to stay longer with you how I discovered what kind of person you were!"  
"Meaning?"  
"Cruel and evil. Just like your father."  
"I'm not like him."  
"Oh no? Then explain it to that guy at the bar or to the university! "  
"How can you be so stupid?" I did it for you! "- he said, rising suddenly from the throne  
"If you really wanted to do it for me, you should not kill them!"  
"Am I wrong or the boy of the bar puts his hands on you?! I was acting like any lover would do!"  
"Maybe you're right, but you should not transformants and grab him by his neck and… It was horrible!" - Julia began to cry  
"Julia ... I ..." - took a few steps toward the girl  
"Jin ... please ... I want only my mother ..."  
Jin took a mini remote from the pocket of his trousers and crushed it. From the floor emerged a prism with Michelle,Julia's mother inside.  
"MOTHER!" - Julia ran toward the giant prism.  
"JULIA!" – michelle began to hit the prism.  
"Now I'll free you, mother!" – she began to beat against the glass hoping to break  
"You can not ..."  
"What?Why? "  
"My dear Julia, the prism is made of a special glass that no one can break. Just me and the Mishima we can. "  
"Free her IMMEDIATELY! "  
"You must first defeat me." – he began in fighting position  
"It will be a pleasure for me!"  
"Be careful my daughter." - Michelle whisperer  
Jin and Julia began their fight  
At one point, Julia gave him a kick that Jin grabbed easily making them lose their balance and fell on the floor with him over her.  
"Apparently I won." - Came up more and more,he blocked her arms above her head and gave her a kiss on the neck and then on the lips.  
"It's not the last word." – Julia gave him a knee in the lower parts  
Julia stand up while Jin was on the floor in pain  
"It's not fair!"  
"This is not even taken captive my mother,too!"  
"Julia,you'll pay for this." – he slowly got up off the floor and pressed another button on his mini remote control.  
Suddenly in the prism appear from the floor two walls that are starting to move against each other  
"MOTHER! JIN WHAT DID YOU DO ?!?!"  
"I told you that you would have paid it."  
"YOU BASTAR!" - Julia began kicking and punching the prism, but it was not about to split.  
"****It is useless****"  
"SHUT UP! "- she continued to beat against the glass but it did not lead to anything  
"Julia, go away, don't worry about me."  
"No mother, I never forsake you!" – she began to cry  
Jin approached more and more at her  
"How can you make me find my mother and make her die right before my eyes, uh?!?!"- she gave him a powerful slap on the right cheek of the boy****  
**_Julia ... you do not know how I am wrong, seeing you cry ... it is much more painful of your shots__  
_**"I told you how you can save her."**  
_I'll lose my virginity, mom I can not let you die._  
**"You really won this time, Jin. I'll make love to you, but free my mother. "  
"There is time to convince you wanted, huh?" – he embraces her from behind his hands resting on the belly of Julia - "Do not know how they are happy with your decision." – he whispers in Julia's ear  
"Keep your word and now free her."  
"I always keep the promises that I do." – he pressed a button on his mini remote control and the prism began to open.  
"MOTHER!" - Julia ran the meeting and hugged her.  
"Oh Julia I'm so happy to hug you!"  
"I missed you so much!"  
"I would not want to interrupt this great moment of happiness, but I remember you, Julia, that we have an agreement."  
**_He must always ruin the joyful moments!_  
**"Julia you are not forced to do so, so as to keep your virginity."  
"I gave my word, mother. Sorry, I will not be pure for Hayden. "  
**_Who is this guy and what he wants from my Julia?!?_  
**"Mrs. Chang, my guards escorted her to one of my hotel, all paid of course."  
"Okay. Julia careful, please protect yourself. "  
"Yes mother, don't worry, I'll be not pregnant, and tomorrow we will be in Arizona."  
"Sir." - became a bodyguard of Jin  
"Well Yamato, accompanies Mrs. Chang in my hotel more luxurious."  
"Whatever you say, sir. Please come with me. "  
Julia and Michelle embraced one last time.  
Michelle passed next to Jin  
"Jin did not treat Julia badly, I ask only this." – she whispered  
"Do not worry I'm not a letch."  
"If she come back with bruises or injury, you'll reckon with me,I'm warning you."  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Chang."  
Michelle and the guard left the room leaving Jin and Julia alone.  
"Stripped." **


End file.
